


Birthday

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [90]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 10, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Doyoung is kind of afraid what kind of a birthday party his boyfriend's best friends will throw him.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: My birthday is on the 24th of June. 
> 
> Day 10 - Happy Birthday!  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

It wasn't that Doyoung disliked Jaehyun's friends. Yuta and Johnny were really nice and they never wanted anyone bad, it was just that... They were really tiring to be with for more than five minutes. 

They were kind of like your best friend's three years old kid. You liked it, but five minutes was more than enough to have your fair share from them. Especially when they were hyperactive. And Yuta and Johnny were ALWAYS hyperactive. 

So yeah. Doyoung found them tiring. Very tiring. 

That's why he grew a little worried when Jaehyun said that the guys wanted to celebrate his birthday. Sure, he knew that Jaehyun wouldn't let them do anything too crazy, but still he was kind of worried about the whole thing. 

So as he and Jaehyun slowly walked to their apartment, Doyoung felt his heart beat a little faster with every step on the road. 

It probably showed on his face too, as Jaehyun gently knocked their shoulders together and smiled at him.  
"Come on, it won't be bad, I know what they've planned. And if you don't like it, you can always just leave. They won't hold it against you" he assured him, squeezing his fingers gently.

Doyoung pulled his lips.  
"I know, I'm just nervous..." He said, and stopped so Jaehyun could open the door to their apartment block. It was all dark inside, the lights only lit up when they reached the corridors. 

They walked up the stairs in silence up to their door. The halls were silent, neither of their neighbours out in the corridors. There was no noise, not even from the trio's apartment. 

Doyoung took a deep breath when Jaehyun started fumbling with the keys to open the door. 

Here it comes. 

The apartment was silent, the lights were off.  
"Come on in" Jaehyun sing-sang, letting Doyoung into the apartment. They took off their shoes and headed for the living room. Jaehyun reached for the light switch and turned it on. 

And as the light came on suddenly the guys jumped out from behind the furniture and popped their confetti shooters.  
"Happy Birthday Doyoung!" they shouted. Doyoung looked around the room. There were Yuta and Johnny with their boyfriends and Keiko with her husband.

Doyoung smiled.  
"Thank you" he said. 

Maybe he could stay for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
